Fire For Spades - Not Gonna Get Us
by Siniy Vorona
Summary: When Phoenix and Dark Ace reveal their love for each other, neither side of the Atmos or Cyclonia understand and begin hunting them. Will they ever be free, or will they be on the run forever?


**So this I wrote in like half an hour. It's a story/song thing using the song 'Not Gonna Get Us' by t.a.t.u. Don't have to like it, but I was bored, so yeah :) got a little bit of a Romeo and Juliet thing going on. LOL**

* * *

Fire For Spades – Not Gonna Get Us

_Not gonna get us…They're not gonna get us, not gonna get us._

We have fled both the Atmosian and Cyclonian areas of the Atmos, nobody understands our relationship. Both sides have turned against both Dark Ace and me. The sulphur smell of the Wastelands is overpowering and I'm having difficulty breathing with all the volcanic ash in the air. Just a hundred meters to my left a lava geyser erupts and we have to take cover under a rocky outcropping so we don't get hit.

_Not gonna get us…They're not gonna get us. They're not gonna get us._

_Not gonna get us._

We move quickly when we can, making sure to stay hidden in case somebody spot us from the air. Dark Ace pulls me out of the way of a lava serpent, just in time. My weight pushes him back into the wall of sharp rocks when I land against his chest. My emotions are frayed, but I'm glad to have escaped with both of our lives, even if it means we have to hide in the Wastelands for the rest of them. Dark Ace turns me around and I bury my face in his chest as I begin to sob. His arms encircle my frame protectively and he whispers to me.

"Don't worry, Phoenix. They're not gonna get us; I will keep you safe until then. Please don't cry."

"Why is it so forbidden to for a Sky Knight to love a Talon?" I choke through the ash that layers my throat.

"I don't know, love. But we will fight it, one day we can return."

"But nobody will want anything to do with either of us."

"It doesn't matter; we will always have each other."

My arms snake their way around to his back and I hold him tight. Yes, it doesn't matter as long as we're together…

_Stating from here, let's make a promise; you and me, let's just be honest. We're gonna run, nothing can stop us – even the night that falls all around us._

"We have to keep moving otherwise somebody might spot us, we're not very well covered here."

I nod and we begin to sprint our way past precariously shaped stalagmites, dodging random blasts of lava and jumping over pools of it. The more I run, the more ash builds up in my lungs. I stop suddenly, barely able to breathe, and place my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Coughing a few times, I spit out ashy saliva, but I can breathe a little better now. Once I have recovered, Dark Ace takes my hand and we continue to run. It's hard to see in the black of night, but it's the best time to be on the move. My clothes are torn in places and I have burn and cut marks lining every exposed part of me. Dark Ace is the same, except for scar on his chest where Cyclonis stabbed him. Luckily I healed him quick and we fled to this dreaded place. The persistent tears that refuse to stop flowing make it harder to see…

_Soon there will be laughter and voices, beyond the clouds, over the mountains; we'll run away on roads that are empty, lights from the airfield shining upon you. _

"Get down," Dark Ace says in a raised whisper.

Not thinking, I duck to the side and crouch behind large boulder, just as a spotlight from above shines upon Dark Ace. My hand flies to my mouth to stifle a scream. He remains absolutely still until it passes over then he joins me behind the boulder.

"That was close," he breathes in a relieved sigh.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'll think of something, baby. Just don't worry too much."

We set off again, making sure to keep to the very base of the cliff we are next to, sidling along the face quickly. It was a stupid idea to reveal ourselves, we knew the rules, yet we took a chance anyway. I should have remembered what it said in the Sky Knight Code about fraternizing with the enemy. But the first time I battled Dark Ace, I knew, just knew, that he was more than just a man. He was a god. He is a god. My god. I worship him. No other is a fearless as he, as skilled, as handsome. I knew from the moment he held that sword to my throat and didn't kill me that he loved me too.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you. They're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us. Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you. They're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us. they're not gonna get us!_

"I say we make camp here, the sun will be up soon and I don't want to risk being seen. Here's perfect, we're covered from every angle."

"Okay."

I slide my bag off my shoulders and unzip it, rummaging around to pull out the single blanket. We both sit down and cuddle close – even though vast lava lakes make up the Wastelands, it gets cold during the early morning just before the sun rises. Dark Ace decides to take first watch, and I keep my eyes on his until I fall asleep.

When I wake, it' still dark.

"Didn't I sleep for long?" I ask, rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"You slept all day, but you needed the rest."

"You need rest too, my love. I don't want you to die from sleep deprivation."

"I've handled a lot worse, sweetheart. I can stay awake for days on end. Shall we set off?"

I pack up the camping gear and climb to my feet. I dig out the map to try and identify where we might be. I look over it for a few long minutes and sigh in relief.

"We can go up to the surface, Terra Pale is neutral, and I don't think they're laws follow either Cyclonian or Atmosian. I say we take a chance, nothing worse can happen, right?"

"If you think that is what's best. Let's give it a shot."

And so we begin climbing up the side of the Terra. It's a slow process but it's hard to go any faster due to the many dangers we face already. Hours after hours pass b and my limbs are almost numb from my muscles being overworked, but I refuse to give, only at least a hundred meters to go now.

Finally we struggle over the edge of the Terra, lying on our backs and panting heavily. I am plunged into a coughing fit, and end up gagging up the rest of the ash that was lining my lungs and through. Dark Ace is tougher; he doesn't so much as cough once. He reaches his feet first before helping me to stand.

"Terra Pale. It looks rather dull."

"That's the way we need it. Come on; let's find somewhere suitable to stay."

We begin walking along a narrow path that eventually gets wider and forks about two kilometres along the way. We decide to go left and eventually end up at a crossroad.

_We'll run away, keep everything simple. Night will come down, our guardian angel. We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty. Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us._

"Which way now, Little Birdie?"

"I don't know. Let's just spin around really fast and whichever direction we face when we stop, I say that's the way we go."

"You're not one for making foolproof planes, are you?"

"Not right now. I haven't eaten for days, I need a shower, and I'm stressed to the point of not caring what happens anymore."

"I can sympathize with you. Let's do your idea."

So we spin around like idiots until we're dizzy. When we stop, I'm disoriented and I don't know which way is north or south. But we're facing the same road, so our decision is made. We begin walking again, and I thank my guardian angel for showing me the way, that's if it had anything to do with it.

"If we are accepted here, that means we won't ever have to go back. They'll never get us, Dark Ace."

"I love you, Phoenix."

"I love you too."

_My love for you, always forever, Just you and me, all else is nothing. Not going back, not going back there They don't understand. They don't understand us…_

For hours we walk down this road, not a light in sight. Not a house. A skimmer. Nothing. Snow has begun to fall all around us, so we walk close together to keep warm.

_Not gonna get us…_

Finally, just before the sun is about to come up, we reach a small village. By now the snow has covered the ground so much that it's halfway up my shins, and my feet at extremely cold. I spot a light on in a tiny cabin and both Dark Ace and I sprint towards it. We pant when we get to the front door, and I knock tentatively and step back into Dark Ace's arms.

The door opens, and I almost scream at who appears.

"Thought you could run forever? It's over now. Both of you will be executed under Atmosian and Cyclonian laws. Have you any last words?"

"NO!"

Dark Ace moves in a flash, almost pulling my arm out of the socket when he jerks me away. We run, they chase us.

_They're not gonna get us._

The snow makes it hard to keep moving, but we push on, determined to outrun those who want to keep us apart.

_Not gonna get us._

My lungs feel like they are going to fail, my heart explode and my legs about to give out. I can't stop, not for anything. We have to get away, he have to stay together.

_Not gonna get us._

"Quick, into the trees," Dark Ace pants, and pulls me into the woods, the light completely gone. It's lucky we haven't collided with any trees yet.

_Not gonna get us._

We stop, it's completely silent apart from our frantic breathing.

"Did we lose them?"

"I think so."

"We can't go on like this, Dark Ace. I love you so much it hurts. The only thing that will make them stop coming after us is if we were to die."

"What are you suggesting, Little Birdie?"

"I'm suggesting we beat them too it," I whisper, stepping close to him and removing one of my blades from its sheath on my back.

"Is there no other way?"

"No," I choke through the tears that are falling. "If we want to be left in peace, we have to."

Dark Ace nods, and bends down, taking me in his arms and kisses me like he never has before. It's urgent, desperate, full of so many things left unsaid. My free hand rests on his face and I feel the warmth of tears. No, my warrior can't cry, it's not like him. He holds me tighter than he ever has and breaks away, burying his face in my neck, before removing his sword from its sheath.

"We do it at the same time," I sob. Taking hold of his hand.

"I've never loved anyone the way I do you. If there is an afterlife, promise to find me, Phoenix."

"I promise."

We drop to our knees, and the next second, our blades are puncturing each other's hearts. It hurts. It's so painful. I can see the pain on his face. We slump towards each other, and with the last bit of remaining strength we have, wrap our arms around each other before the dark light of the world fades away.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you. They're not gonna get us. nothing can stop us, not now, I love you. They're not gonna get us!_

_They're not gonna get us…_


End file.
